Love is Blind
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Elena is blinded in an experiment in her chemistry lab, she meets Damon Salvatore. A patient who is struggling with cancer. Together they make a pact to get through the struggles of life no matter what it throws at them. Will they overcome tragedy even if the odds are stacked against them and realize that life is beautiful?
1. Chapter 1

Love is Blind

Chapter 1

They say the best things in life are free. If someone had told me before that that was a load of shit to begin with then I would have better prepared for the events that had taken place on November 5th 2015. I was in my lab class not paying attention as usual.

Usually Caroline was good at doing experiments by herself, but one second I was quietly thinking about how I would get Matt Donavan to talk to me and the next thing I knew I was on the ground clutching onto my eyes that had just gotten lethal chemical into them.

I had been lucky, but my eye sight had been totally demolished by one stupid mistake. Now here I was at Boston's children's hospital having yet another eye examine to determine if I was a good enough donor to get a fresh part of eyes. So far so horrible, but hey in life you had to take what is handed to you.

My mother and I had just finished up with the doctor when we left I had bumped into something hard and felt a hand on my arm to steady me. That was the one thing I hated about being blind. It sucked not to see the beauty of the world.

When I had my sight I had taken something so trivial as my eye sight for granted. I would never again see the beautiful sunrises and sunsets. Now all I could do was feel the sun on my skin or the cold from the outside weather.

Just like now I couldn't see the beauty of this person, but I could feel that they had a firm hand.

"I'm so sorry about that."

The voice was as warm as caramel.

"No I'm sorry about that. It was probably my fault anyway. I can't see a single thing and I didn't bring my cane today."

"I'm sorry to hear about your eyesight."

"Well all of us have to go through shitty things in our life. I guess this is just mine. What about you? What are you doing here in this shitty ass place?"

"Ugh. Cancer. Brain cancer to be more specific. I was just here doing chemo today."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why? I'm not apart of your life."

"It doesn't mean that I don't wish you well and hope that you beat that monster."

"Thank you."

"It's what any respectful human being would have done."

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Hi Damon. I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert."

She felt for his hand and shook it to the best of her abilities.

"I guess I'll see you around Elena Gilbert."

"I sure hope so Damon Salvatore."

"Come on Elena let's get you home."

Elena took her mother's arm and was lead out of the hospital, but Elena only had one thing on her mind. She hoped she would hear from Damon Salvatore again.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Blind

Chapter 2

Elena's mother steadied her as she guided Elena to her locker to get her books so she could take her home for the week. Elena hated missing school, but with her condition at the moment she didn't want everyone to think of her as anyone besides Elena.

She took a deep breath and shut her locker catching a whiff of perfume that she remembered Caroline wearing.

"Oh my God Elena. I. Am. So. Sorry." She heard Caroline say

She could only imagine Caroline's face, but that was the best she could ever do from now on was imagine. She hated Caroline for what she did to her.

"Fuck you. Do you really think your stupid ass apology is going to help me see again?"

"Elena!" her mother said in a warning voice.

"No mom she needs to hear it. You stay the fuck away from me. We are not friends anymore."

Her mother grabbed her arm and steered her out of the school before she could do anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Blind

Chapter 3

Elena walked across the narrow hallways of the hospital trying to keep calm. She was still pissed at Caroline for even trying to approach her. How dare she? Elena really didn't want to look like a psycho, but she just couldn't help it. She reached around to feel the wall and punched it.

She grabbed her hand after that and flexed it. It hurt like a bitch, but at least some of the anger she felt was better. That's when his voice floated over to her.

"You know punching walls isn't advisable." Damon said giving a small chuckle.

She turned around clutching onto her hand as she heard Damon approach her. He grabbed it and began to examine it. It hurt, but she could handle the worst of the pain.

"You sure did a number on this."

"It's not like I can see it."

He didn't say a word, but he was still probably examining her hand.

"So how are you today?" she asked not wanting the conversation to end.

"Just went through chemo. It sucked like usual."

"In that case i'm glad my had can be a distraction for you."

She swore if she wasn't blind she could see Damon smirking by now. He seemed like a smirker.

"Thanks for that, but you don' have to break your hand everytime I have chemo"

She laughed as Damon led her to somewhere. She heard another voice and Damon explaining to them what happened. Now that Damon was explaining what happened out load she felt like a complete idiot. She shouldn't have let what Caroline said get to her that much.

She winced a little as the doctor put pressure on her hand. Apparently she had only sprained it, but he was going to put a wrap over it just to be sure. After that was done, Damon invited Elena to hang out with him in his room while he received chemo. She agreed.

She had to admit it was terrible hearing Damon puking, but besides that hanging out with Damon was actually kind of fun. They had talked for hours on end about a bunch of random stuff and yet she never had a dull moment. She always loved moments like that. They visited until the nurse told her visiting hours were over.

Damon guided Elena to him and they hugged. It felt nice and warm. She just hoped she could make it out okay. After she assured that she could via nurse. She went home and thought about her day. It was a really good one and it was because of one Mr. Damon Slavatore.


	4. Chapter 4

Love is Blind

Chapter 4

Elena sighed in frustration as she felt her way to get off the couch. Her mother had gone to work and trusted that Elena would be fine on her own, but Elena was sick of being in her house. She wanted to go outside and get some fresh air. It shouldn't be too hard. As long as she was careful she should be fine. She felt her way to the outside door and pulled it open stepping outside.

The air felt good on her skin as she stepped outside breathing it in. She could hear the sound of the birds as she walked outside. It finally felt good to be doing things for herself for a change. She hated being a nuisance to her mother. And that would never change if she didn't get better. She had to get better. She didn't know if she could deal with this any longer. It wasn't like she could do research to get her sight back. That would require having sight in the first place to do things herself. She made a mental note to ask her doctor about new studies later.

For right now all she wanted was to feel something. She walked around and then fell hard on what she assumed was the road. A car horn honked and Elena swore that was going to be the end of her. Until she felt something move her and felt herself in the nice cold grass. Unless she was in heaven. That could have been possible too.

She picked her head up and winced. Nope she was still alive, but how?

"What the hell were you thinking?" a voice said to her.

She soon realized that it was Damon who saved her. How the hell did he get out of the hospital and to her house? That's when she heard her mother's voice.

"Oh baby, are you alright?" she said

Elena sat up and let out a deep breath. She was really getting tired of getting treated like a baby.

"I'm fine mom. I just didn't remember my seeing stick."

"You should use it Elena. You almost got yourself killed." her mother chased.

Elena shrugged while Damon helped her up. She assumed it was Damon based off the size of the hands and the angle from where she was being pulled up.

"You're being over dramatic mom. I'm just fine. I hate being in that house feeling useless."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Elena, but you're in the house for a reason. I just want you to be safe and until you master your seeing stick you can't go outside whenever you want to."

"I'm fine without it." she said crossing her arms.

"Oh really? Is that why you tripped over the curve and almost got hit?"

Elena bit her lips. Maybe arguing with her mother wasn't the best move but dammit she wanted to feel like an actual teenager again, not this hot mess that was standing before them.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. Can we just forget that any of this happened?"

Her mother sighed as she pulled her into a hug.

"Just try to be more careful next time okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Elena hugged her mother back. It had been a long time since she allowed anyone to hug her.

"I'll be more careful mom. I promise."

Her mother sighed and pulled away.

"Are you really that serious about being out and about?"

Elena nodded not understanding where this was going.

"Damon would you mind taking my daughter out for a bit. I know she would probably have fun with someone her own age."

Elena stood there mortified/ Her mother was literally trying to hook her up. Talk about embarrassing.

"I would love to. Come on Elena. I'll take you to my favorite place."

Elena sighed and Damon grabbed her hand to guide her to his car. She just hoped that her mother knew what she was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Love is Blind

Chapter 5

Elena sighed as she entered Damon Salvatore's house for the first time. She would love to tell if it was a nice house or not, but she couldn't see to make that assumption. She just wished this nightmare would be over. She hated being blind and she hated not being a normal person. She wanted to go back to school and have friends and a life. For shits sake she wouldn't even mind seeing Caroline's face again, even though she was responsible for her suffering to begin with. She guessed she just needed to get her mind off things.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to show you something."

"That's kind of ironic seeing as how I can't see worth shit."

"It's not the kind of thing you experience with your eyes. I guess you just have to trust me on this one."

"And why should I trust you? I barely even know you."

"Maybe because you're in my house and I did just save you from an ultimate demise, so I say you owe me a little bit."

Elena shrugged as if she couldn't care less if he saved her life or not. She just wanted her sight back. She wanted to see the rain and the sun. She wanted to see cars passing by and put the faces to a person's voice. It was driving her crazy He was driving her crazy.

"Can you at least tell me what were doing?"

"No can do Gilbert. I want you to really experience life."

"I have been experiencing life Salvatore, but that was before I went blind because of some idiot who couldn't do anything right. I had a life Damon and it was taken from me."

"No it wasn't Elena!"

Elena sharply turned and he bumped into him. What the hell why wasn't he moving.

"What do you mean by that? I'm blind Damon remember?"

"Of course I remember Elena, because it's all you ever seem to talk about anymore. Do you really want to know why you aren't enjoying your life than fine i'll tell you and your stubborn little ass why. You're not enjoying life because being blind is all you ever talk about anymore! It's all you ever think about anymore!"

"Please it's not like you have anything you didn't ask for." she said a little too late to think.

"You see Gilbert that's where you're wrong, because no one ever wishes that they have cancer., but you know what they have to live with it almost every single day until they either hit remision or die so no I don't feel sorry for you Elena. I don't feel sorry for you because it could always be worse and you can still enjoy your life because you're not dying, but you see I am dying so i'll enjoy my life however I can , because unlike you I know that it's worth living most times, because once you're dead, you're dead and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Now stop your bitching for at least a little bit and follow me. "

Elena nodded holding back her tears as she followed Damon. Of course she couldn't make him understand her pain, but than again she did understand where she was coming from, but she refused to leave this fight without at least getting a few more words in.

"Listen I'm not going to pretend that I know where you're coming from, but just hear me out. I've lived with my sight for sixteen years of my life. Sixteen years I've got to experience everything life has had to offer and in one single second it was taken away from me and I've had to learn how to cope and maybe I'm not doing it the way everyone has wanted me to, but here's the thing this is my problem and I get to chose how I want to cope with it, so if I want to bitch than I'm going to bitch and I'm actually not sorry if that offends you, but this is my life so it's my choice and i'm going to need you to respect that even if you don't agree with it."

Damon sighed grabbing her hand as he led her into another room. She hated it when people didn't say anything. She needed him to understand this or at least to say anything. She almost wished he was yelling at her again, but he didn't say a word until they entered into a really cold room. Where the hell had he taken her?

"Where are we?"

"We're in my basement."

"You're basement?"

"That thing I wanted to show you is in here."

"You're not some psycho killer that's going to kill me are you?"

Damon sighed laughing slightly as he did.

"No, because believe it or not you're the only rral friend I have right now that doesn't talk to me about my cancer or anything related to my cancer and that's really refreshing to have every now and again."

"Okay. Fine. I'm in. What did you want to show me?"

"Take my hand."

"Um I can't see it."

"Feel around for it."

Elena sighed as she felt around for his hand and finally felt it. It felt nice, warm, and right almost, but that wasn't the thing she needed to focus on right now no matter how tingly his hand in hers made her feel. She needed to concentrate at the task at hand.

Before she knew it Damon was leading her to something, but instead of panicking it amazed her how much he trusted her at that moment.

"Where are we going?"

"Right now i'm taking you to another vehicle I own."

"What's wrong with your car?"

"Nothing's wrong with my car. I just like to ride this one better."

"Than why didn't you take that to my house?"

"Because this vehicle isn't really mom friendly."

Elena wondered what the hell he was talking about until her hand was placed on it. She gasped as she felt around she couldn't believe what she was feeling.

"A motorcycle. You drive a motorcycle."

"Only when I'm in the mood, which I feel in the mood today. I was just wondering if you would like to join me."

Elena couldn't believe he was even asking her that question. What the hell was he thinking?

"Do you have a death wish or something. Motorcycles are very dangerous"

"So are a lot of things Elena, but us humans still partake in them. Now are you going to join me or not. Are you gonna experience life or just stay on the inside of it?"

Elena bit her lip. Damn. She didn't know what she wanted to do. He knew what he was getting at, but she couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

"Do you have a spare helmet that I can burrow?"

Elena bet if she could see him, Damon would have been smirking now. He seemed like the type to do that when he won an argument over something. Elena felt the helmet being placed in her hands as she felt around to see if Damon was wearing his. If she was safe she wanted him to be safe too.

Once she was assured that he was she climbed on the back of his motorcycle, she had to admit that she was out of her element here, but at the moment she just wanted to experience her life again. This was the first time in a while that her mother had let her out without her supervision and Elena would be damned if she didn't take advantage of that opportunity as much as she could.

She was about to feel around for Damon's waist, but before she could Damon did it for her. She held her breath feeling the warmth of his touch and the pure hardness of his skin. He felt like he would be a pretty handsome guy. Not that she would ever be able to tell, but hey a girl could dream couldn't she?

Elena held on tight as Damon reved up the engine and took off. At first she was terrified than after a while she was exhilarated. She could feel the wind in her hair and smell the grass. It was like she could picture them in her mind even if she couldn't see them. It was absolutely amazing. Before she could do anything too stupid like let go of Damon's waist. They turned into what she assumed was a parking lot thanks to the sound of gravel and stopped the motorcycle. She didn't know where they were, but at this moment she didn't care. She was living at the moment. She was experincing at the moment and for right now that was all she could really do.

Damon took her hand and led her over to what she assumed was a bench until she started swaying a little bit.

"What the hell is this?"

"I thought I would take you to one of my favorite places."

"And where is that exactly?"

"I would like to call this a playground. We're at the park and I have put you on a swing. It's time to trust your instincts and just go with them."

"You want me to swing."

"I want you to swing. Just call it a trigger to a happy childhood memory."

"So now we're talking about childhood."

:"Yeah I guess we are. Now tell me about yours."

"It was as happy as a childhood could be until my dad died and left me and my mom alone to fend for ourselves. After that I hardened myself and I wasn't that emotional with people. I never really had any real friends so I just went tio the swings most days and thought about life. What about you?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call my childhood the best. My dad beat my mom into submission most nights and than when she finally came to her senses and took me out of the equation I was diagnosed with cancer. It hasn't been a great life, but we've done the best we can."

Elena bit her lip struggling to process what she just heard.

"Has there been a good part of your childhood?"

"Coming here with my brother Stefan. Unfortunately Stefan had to stay with our dad. I don't know why he did, but there were some times we got to see each other and when we did we came here."

Elena nodded taking his hand. She couldn't see his face right now, but she could feel that he needed to be comforted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open up the emotional tides." he said laughing.

"It's okay. I'm here no matter what." she said smiling.

He squeezed her hand and they stayed there in silence until the sun set down in the horizon putting an end on their experience for the day. She didn't expect her day to end out like this but after what had happened between her and Damon she was glad it did.


	6. Chapter 6

Love is Blind

Chapter 6

Ever since Elena's accident she had become somewhat of a hermit only existing in the shell of her own house except for moments when she hung out over at Damon's. She had to admit to herself that he was quickly becoming one of her best friends but there were times where she craved the friends that she had made when she was in high school. Sure she couldn't really see their faces but it would be nice to hear their voice every once in a while. Things had been silent over at the other end of the spectrum and she didn't want to force anyone to visit her. She couldn't deal with that disappointment at the moment. Blowing air through her lips she shoved herself off of her desk chair and used her cane to maneuver downstairs determined not to spend today in the house. She just needed to get out. Maybe her mom thought it would actually her for once. She could only hope as she carefully made her way into the living room where her mom's perfume was as clear as day. That was how she identified her mother without words now. Through her scent. It was weird but it did help.

"Mom?" she called out wondering if she was ever there.

"Yes baby?"

"I was wondering if we could go out today? I feel more in the mood to go out."

Elena bit her lip waiting for her mother's answer she hoped to God that she would because she was sick of being a prisoner in her own home.

"I guess that would be okay, but not for too long. I wouldn't want to overwhelm you."

Elena nodded not willing to argue as she heard the jingle of her mother's keys. Finally sweet sweet freedom.

She wasn't too sure where their ultimate destination had landed them but as soon as her mother had escorted her into the building the potent smell of food came flooding through her mouth making her starving. It had been a while since Elena had ate and all this fast food greasy goodness was starting to get to her. The only problem was that she wasn't sure what the menu items were. It was hard to know what you wanted when you didn't know where you were. It was defiantly a new experience for sure, but if this was her new life than she would have to live with it if she ever wanted to have a real shot at going back to school. It had taken her a good long while to come up with that decision and she wanted to reach that goal but starting out with a smaller place would be a lot better in the long run. She would just have to see how it went.

At first everything went alright. She had needed her mother's help to order but after that they were just fine sitting there and eating lunch like every mother and daughter did, but then I heard a voice and it seemed very familiar although she didn't know who it belonged to. That was the problem with not being able to see you couldn't recognize people unless you were very used to them. It could be a real pain in the butt for her sometimes.

"Oh my God, Elena. I haven't seen you in forever. How are you? I heard about the accident. Are you okay?"

If Elena could see her own face she would say she looked puzzled. Who was this girl? She didn't really know.

"Ugh...Hi. I'm doing okay I guess. I'm just getting adjusted to this whole situation. You know it's kind of hard to know who exactly people are."

"Oh, Oh right sorry how insensitive of me. You probably can't even tell who I am. It's April. April Young. You used to babysit me when I was younger."

Elena searched the back of her memory until she found the memory of her and April Young talking and laughing with each other. They had been pretty close and Elena couldn't even remember her voice. What kind of person did that? And what kind of person would that make her if she couldn't even recognize her friends?

After April left and her and her mother had finished their meal, Elena asked her mother if she could go over to Damon's house in which her mother quickly accepted. She liked Damon and she liked that I was starting to feel comfortable around him. Truth be told she just liked having someone who could get it and if she told her mother what she was feeling she was afraid that she wouldn't.

Her mother had promised to be back in a hour or so before she drove away. Sighing Elena made her way up the sidewalk that she was now getting familiar with and knocked on the door. She just hoped that there was at least somebody home. Elena heard the sound of the door opening but knew it wasn't Damon when she caught a whiff of soap and a dash of perfume. This was obviously a woman, but Elena had no clue who she was.

"Could I help you?" she said prompting Elena to speak.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm looking for Damon Salvatore. Have you seen him?"

"Oh dear. You haven't heard?"

Elena was confused what had happened to Damon since the last time they had spoke.

When Elena didn't answer the woman continued.

"He collapsed last night. His mother found him this morning and he was bleeding out of his noise and wouldn't wake up. His mother drove him to the hospital today and they're waiting for news."

Elena's world felt like it was collapsing as she walked away from the house thanking the woman for her time. She had to get to the hospital and she had to get there fast.

The hospital smelled of pine soul cleaner as Elena entered it having asked her mother to come along with her. Her mother guided her to the help desk as someone told her what room Damon was in. Since she didn't know her way around the hospital her mother was her eyes as they made their way to Damon's room stopping only so her mother could talk to who she assumed was Damon's mother judging from her sobbing voice and the hug she had given Elena. It had been a while since a person had hugged her like this and she had to admit it felt nice.

"Can I go see him? Is he awake?" she said waiting for his mother's answer.

"I'm in here Elena." Damon's voice said from what she assumed was the other room.

Someone took her arm and lead her into Damon's room. She was frustrated and upset that she couldn't see him now. She really wanted to see if he was really okay and not lying to her to make her feel better. She never wanted him to lie to her about the important stuff.

"Thank you for your help Mrs. Gilbert, but do you think Elena and I could have a minute or so alone. There's something important I have to tell her."

Elena knew that her mothers response was probably a nod because before she knew it her and Damon were alone. She wanted to go over to his bed and give him a hug but fear of tripping over something and hurting him were getting the better of her so she just stood where she was.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey." he answered back.

"What happened Damon? I heard you collapsed and you were sent here. I felt so scared for you, but you're awake and you're fine. Right. You are fine?"

"It depends on your definition of the word fine. At the moment I'm alive and I'm living but that might soon change."

"What-What do you mean by that?"

"They're stopping my chemo Elena."

"Why would they do a stupid thing like that? You're sick and you'll die without it."

"I'll die with or without it Elena. This is just my personal choice to stop it."

"Why would you do something like that Damon? You could live."

"No Elena because my survival rate is at a two percent. They found more of the tumor when they examined why I passed out. I only have so long before I die."

Elena's heart felt like it was collapsing in her chest. She couldn't lose someone she had considered a friend through all this. She just couldn't.

"How long? She whispered hardly getting the words out.

"A month. Two if I'm lucky, but Elena I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"Can you not visit me anymore?"

"Damon-"

"No Elena. I can't bear the thought of you remembering me like this. I want you to remember the fun Damon Salvatore not this sack of bones who only made you feel sadness while he was dying."

"Is that really what you want?"

"It is."

Elena nodded feeling the tears roll down her eyes.

"Then I guess that's how it's gonna be. Goodbye Damon Salvatore."


End file.
